Room-mates
by pandaslovebamboo
Summary: Ally had hated Austin ever since the beginning of high school. Nobody quite knew why, or how the ongoing resentment started, but it was as clear as day that the she despised him. Now they are both attending the same music college, and Ally is horrified that they will not only be staying on the same campus as the other, but living under the same roof together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys! This is my new story, called room-mates! I'm new to fanfic so please go easy on me and I'd really apprecirate if you read and revieved! Thanks! Xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.

* * *

Ally's POV.

I wiped my forehead as I heaved my heavily packed bag onto the airport conveyor belt, emptying my pockets and removing my shoes. I patiently waited in line until I was ushered through the metal detector. I breathed a sigh of relief when no sirens went off and I gathered my stuff. I hate airports. Actually, that's an understatement. I despise airports with a passion. The restaurants are greasy and overpriced, the staff are rude and impatient and everybody is in a rush to get somewhere, which causes them to forget the meaning of the word manners. But even the smell of my cold coffee and the perfectly manicured lady drumming her fingers on her desk as she waited for my ticket could not bring me down.

Because today, I wasn't just taking an ordinary holiday or going to visit family. No, today, my new life was beginning. I was on my way to MUNY, the best music school in the country, and my best friend was by my side for the whole amazing experience.

I took my seat aboard the plane and securely fastened my seatbelt, allowing my eyelids to become heavy. Just as I felt myself falling into a warm sleep, a piercing scream forced my head to snap up. Trish, my best friend since, well forever, was standing at the top of the plane, yelling at the flight attendant in fluent Spanish. " esto no es lo suficientemente buena chica!," she screeched at the top of her lungs.I jumped from my seat and stepped between the bickering women, turning to Trish in exasperation. "What is going on?," I hissed, tapping my foot as I waited for a response.

Trish heaved a sigh and replied, " I went to my seat which is 6G. And girl, when you hear who is sitting in 6F, you will fully understand why i need to move at least 8 rows away from my seat." I responded to Trish with my confused face and she continued. " The idiot sitting in 6F is none other than a stupid carrot top with no brain. You guessed it- Dez. And I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from punching the idiot straight in the face if I sit with him. Not that I actually care how much damage I do." She then smirked and cracked her knuckles.

I grimaced at Trish, knowing all to well how violent she could be, when a thought struck me. If Dez Worthy was on this flight to New York, than that must mean... I scanned the seats in front of me and my worst fear was confirmed. The blood drained form my face the second I saw that mop of bright blond hair and the familiar smirk that went with it. Austin Moon was sitting two rows away, looking me right in the eyes as he gave me his famous three fingered wave.

* * *

6 hours later, the flight landed in New York, and Trish and I practically bolted from our seats on the plane and out the door. I was willing to do anything to avoid seeing Austin Moon, let alone talking to him. Picturing his face in my mind just caused the sadness to boil up in me again, and it took everything I had not to get on the next flight back to Miami and crawl into my bed. But no, I was finally living my dream, and it's not like I would have to see him again. I was off to MUNY and he was probably here to work in the local McDonald's and break more hearts, just like back home.

I should probably tell you that I hate Austin Moon a lot, maybe even more than I hate airports. I'm not going to go into detail, but our feud began at the start of high school, and has only escalated from there. But moving to New York was my escape, achance to put everything behind and start fresh.

Trish and I walked through the terminal, chatting all the way, and managed to hail a cab once outside. As we drove through the streets of New York, I turned to Trish and tentatively began to speak, "Do you think he ever regrets what he did to me Trish? Do you think he spent as much time as I did replaying it in my mind? Do you think he even remembers me?"

She responded with a roll of the eyes and pointed out the window of the cab. "You ask way to many questions. Look at where we are. New York Alls, we are finally living the dream. The hard work is finally paying off, and your worrying about Austin? You have Elliot now anyway, so don't waste your breath on that loser."

I smiled at Trish. She always knew just what to say. And she was right, I don't need him. I sent a quick text to Elliot, telling him we'd arrived safely, and turned to look out the window again, sighing contently.

* * *

As we stepped out of the cab, my breath caught in my throat. The gates to MUNY loomed in front of me. I was a two minute walk away from the rest of my life, and I couldn't be more excited. We grabbbed our bags from the trunk and made our way through the gates.

When we arrived at the front desk of the main building, I turned to Trish and pulled her in for a hug. " I know we're in seperate rooms Trish, but it won't change anything. We're still going to hang out everyday, right?

She nodded her head in assurance, "Right."

We shared one last hug before we went our seperate ways, me to room 231 and her to room 528. I wandered down each hall, my ears filled with the sound of farewells, greetings and the occasional instrument. This is a music school after all.

After twenty minutes of searching, I finally found room 231, and slid my key into the lock. As I stepped into my new room, my eyes immediately fell to a figure lying on one of the beds. And the second I realised who it was, my jaw dropped. There, strumming his guitar in MY dorm room, was none other than Austin Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and followed! Here's chapter 2 so Enjoy :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

As I stood in the doorway to my dorm room, it felt as though time was standing still. Every second that passed felt like an hour, and I stayed in the exact same spot, mouth hanging open and eyes wide staring at the boy in front of me.

Austin soon looked up from his guitar, and as soon as his eyes locked with mine, his face copied my exact expression. We stayed like this for what felt like hours, until finally I opened my mouth to speak. "What are you doing here?," I managed to choke out, my head till spinning from the shock.

He finally snapped out of his trance, and responded with a smirk, "Didn't you hear, I got an exception letter from MUNY too. And you just happen to be the one lucky enough to share a room with me."

As soon as the words left his mouth, my eyes scanned the room, and I crinkled my nose in disgust. There were clothes thrown all over the floor, and my bed was covered with crumbs, wrappers and empty iHOP containers. My eyebrows creased into a frown as the next words flowed from my mouth.

"Bu.. wha... i don't underst... boys and girls can't share rooms," i finally announced, earning me an eye roll from Austin. " Don't you think I thought of that genius?" he spat, " I already asked the head of boarding, and she said there's nothing she can do. All the other rooms are full, so it looks like your stuck with me until one becomes vacant. Hope that's not an inconvenience for you, babe."

And just like that, I snapped myself back to reality. " Firstly," I began, " do not call me babe. Secondly, if we have to live together, I will be setting some ground rules. Thirdly, don't talk to me, look at me, or breath the same air as me. Got it?," I finished with a huff.

Austin chuckled and gave me a small smile. " When did you become so feisty?," he questioned, causing me to blush a deep crimson. I used my hair to cover my cheeks and rolled my eyes as I set my bags down on the floor. I then walked to my bed, threw everything to the floor and climbed in, allowing myself to fall into a deep abyss.

* * *

I woke the next morning to light flooding through the window of the room, momentarily blinding me. I quickly stretched and climbed out of the bed, making my way to my bag. I grabbed a pink and whit sundress and ran into the bathroom, ready for the day ahead. I had a quick shower, dried my hair, put on some light make-up and got dressed. I exited the bathroom to be greeted by Austin lying on my bed, scoffing down pancakes. I huffed angrily and marched over to him.

I snatched the pancakes from his hand and flung them out the window, quickly turning and exiting my room, making my way to the cafeteria. As I walked through the halls, I took in the sights around me and sighed. I could not believe this was happening. My whole life, I had been waiting for and opportunity like this. And who shows up, none other than the famous Austin Moon. With his perfect blond hair and winning smile, just waiting to ruin everything. Whoa, back up. Did I just use the words perfect and winning in the same sentence as Austin Moon? I must really be tired. That boy snores like a freight train, and the smell of stale pancakes doesn't help the cause.

When i eventually reached the cafeteria, I grabbed an apple and sat at a table, waiting for Trish. She showed up 5 minutes later, and slumped into the seat across from me, an irritated expression painted on her face. I inwardly sighed and asked her what was wrong.

"Well," she began, " my new room-mate is a disaster. She collects 'unknown substances' in jars and hasn't said two words to me since I met her. She's already painted the walls and furniture black. I don't know if I can survive this Alls!,"

I rolled my eyes. "Trish, this is the first day at MUNY. You need to give the girl a chance. Please just don't use violence or verbal abuse to get her to move out. We don't want a repeat of what happened two years ago at camp. Now I have some real news." I then explained the whole Austin situation to Trish, who for once in her life didn't interrupt me even once.

* * *

We began orientation that same day, and it doesn't take a genius to guess who was my , the same guy who's guts I hated, Austin Moon. He and a I had to spend the day getting to know the college and showcasing our talents in front of each other. We wandered through the school in extremely uncomfortable silence, until Austin broke it with a question. "Do you still thing about what happened four years ago Ally?

The question took me completely by surprise, and I stumbled over my own feet before answering honestly, "of course I do. Do you?"

"Everyday," he whispered, looking me right in the eyes, dragging me back to the most painful summer of my life.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

It was the summer before I began high school and Austin and I had been dating for almost 2 months. He was the perfect boyfriend- kind, caring, generous and really loving. I couldn't remember a time that I was happier, but as quickly as the romance came, it ended. We were coming up to our 3 month anniversary and Austin took me out for a date to the park. He set up a picnic, lit candles and played me a song on his guitar. And then for the first and last time I told a boy I loved him. It was the perfect moment, but as soon as the words escaped my mouth, I regretted them. Austin burst out laughing, collapsing to the ground in tears and pumped his fist. " You honestly thought a guy like me could love a loser like you. Let's see- you have no friends, no social life, you dress like an old lady, and you spend your Saturday nights reading books with your cat. Ally, it was all a bet, and honestly it was the easiest three hundred bucks I've ever made."

By that point, the tears were rolling down my face, and I could hardly breath. The words hit me like a ton of bricks and all I could do was run. Run from Austin, the boy I thought was the one.

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

* * *

Austin continued to stare into my eyes, regret covering his face. We were now in the music room were we had to show off our talents, and I could hardly stop the tears from falling. Austin grabbed my shoulders and softly began to spoke, "Ally I am so sorry. I know this apology is long overdue, and if I could take back what I did, i would in a heartbeat. Please forgive me. Who knows, maybe we can be friends," he pleaded and looking into his soft, brown, puppy-dog eyes, I almost did. But then I realized what he did, and how long it took for me to get over, and my face turned stony.

"Apologies will change nothing Austin. You broke my heart and I had to mend it alone." I whispered. " now let's just get this over with." I opened my mouth to sing, allowing a single tear to slip from my eye.

*_Come on skinny love just last the year,_  
_ Pour a little salt we were never here,_  
_ My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_ Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

_ I tell my love to wreck it all,_  
_ Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_  
_ My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_ Right in the moment this order's tall._

_ And I told you to be patient,_  
_ And I told you to be fine,_  
_ And I told you to be balanced,_  
_ And I told you to be kind,_  
_ And in the morning I'll be with you,_  
_ But it will be a different kind,_  
_ 'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_  
_ And you'll be owning all the fines._

_ Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,_  
_ My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_ Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

_ And I told you to be patient,_  
_ And I told you to be fine,_  
_ And I told you to be balanced,_  
_ And I told you to be kind,_  
_ And now all your love is wasted,_  
_ Then who the hell was I?_  
_ 'Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges,_  
_ And at the end of all your lies._

_ Who will love you?_  
_ Who will fight?_  
_ And who will fall far behind?_

_ Come on skinny love,_  
_ My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_ My my my, my my my, my-my my-my. _

I finished my song with a shaky breath, and looked to see Austin, staring into my eyes, tears staining his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review any thoughts or ideas you have! the song used is _Skinny Love by Birdie_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: super early update just cause i was bored! Thanks for all the reviews, Anyone wondering, the song from chapter 2 is Skinny Love by Birdy (which I don't own) I also don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Austin's POV

I spent my next two weeks at MUNY trying to gain Ally's forgiveness for what I had done, and I would stop at nothing. I bought her gifts, I cleaned our room from top to bottom, I followed her around campus begging for another chance, but nothing worked.

I was lying on my bed, finishing my music theory homework, when a brainwave struck me, and I knew exactly what to do. I would serenade Ally in front of the whole school in the cafeteria, with my own original song. I flung my books to the floor, deciding homework could wait till later. Ally was out shopping with Trish, so it was the perfect time for me to work on my song. I grabbed pad of yellow legal paper and a pencil, and waited for the magic to happen.

* * *

Two hours later, and I was still stumped. Even though I hadn't managed to write the song, I was able to eat a whole pizza, rearrange my clothes in order of colour, and practice some awesome new dance moves that I learned in Dance 101 today.

Ally soon entered the room, laden down with bags upon bags of shopping, which she dumped on her bed. "Aaallllyy," I began but was immediately cut off, "I'm not going to forgive you Austin," she exclaimed, making her way to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. I let out a sigh and leaned back on my bed. I closed my eyes gently when it hit me. The perfect song. And with that, I grabbed my pencil and began to scribble down the lyrics. By the time the sun came up, I had one well crafted work of art in my hands.

* * *

I raced to the cafeteria, attempting to make it there before Ally so I could set up for the big song. I slung my guitar strap over my shoulder, placed a microphone on it's stand, and plugged in the amplifier.

As soon as Ally walked into the cafeteria her eyes landed on me and she sighed. She made her way to her usual table and sat down, pulling a bottle of water from her bag. I took that moment as my opportunity to sing.

_A strangled smile fell from your face_  
_It kills me that I hurt you this way_  
_The worst part is that I didn't even know_  
_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_  
_But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To turn this around_  
_I know what's at stake_  
_I know that I've let you down_  
_And if you give me a chance_  
_Believe that I can change_  
_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

_She said "If we're gonna make this work_  
_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_  
_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_  
_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_  
_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To turn this around_  
_I know what's at stake_  
_I know that I've let you down_  
_And if you give me a chance_  
_And give me a break_  
_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_  
_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_  
_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_  
_Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To turn this around_  
_I know what's at stake_  
_I know I've let you down_  
_And if you give me a chance_  
_and believe that I can change_  
_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

Once the song ended, I made my way to Ally's table, and instead of being enveloped in a warm embrace, her hand came up and slapped me straight across the face. I stumbled slightly, and once I had finally regained my balance, I stared at her in shock. This could not be happening.

"Did you honestly think that this would work?," Ally questioned. "That you could just come in here and sing and everything would be better. You're a joke. What you did to me is unforgivable, and if you think some stupid song is enough to change it, then you're sadly mistaken. Goodbye Austin." And with that she brushed past me, but not before I saw the corners of her mouth flicker upwards for a split second. She smiled. I sat down and grinned triumphantly. I still had a chance.

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I made my way back to my room, still in complete shock. Did that really just happen? Did Austin really just write and perform a song for me in front of the whole school? Did I really just slap him in the face? Ok, admittedly that last one was a little harsh. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I walked away from him. Even though I hate his guts. that was pretty sweet. But it's too late for him to just waltz back into my life after breaking my heart. I'm officially done with him.

* * *

Later that night, as I finished of some homework in our room, there was a knock on our door. I threw my book to the side and jumped up to answer it. As soon as I swung the door open a grin the size of Africa spread across my face, for standing at my door was the most amazing boyfriend ever, Elliot. I flung myself into his arms and immediately kissed him. What started as a kiss soon turned into a make-out session, which was soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We pulled apart to see Austin standing in front of us, his knuckles clenched and his teeth gritted. Was he-? No, I stopped myself he was definitely not jealous.

"Austin," I began, "this is Elliot, my boyfriend. Elliot this is Austin my room-mate and resident idiot at MUNY."

I saw a look of hurt flash across Austin's eyes, but my attention was stolen when Dez strolled past our door, and stated, "um, excuse me. The spot for resident idiot has already been taken thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse us, Austin and I are going to the movies to see 'P.S. I Love You.'"With that he dragged Austin out the door leaving Elliot and I staring after him, totally confused.

I shook my head and turned back to Elliot. "So babe, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you actually doing here."

He responded, " I had a couple of days off at CU so I decided to visit my favourite girl. Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" With that, I flung my arms around his neck and resumed our kiss. But this time, for some unknown reason, it just didn't feel right.

* * *

Elliot and I continued to kiss and he whispered in my ear, "I missed you so much." But his voice wasn't sweet nor gentle. It was hungry and aggressive. This wasn't the Elliot I knew, the Elliot I loved, and I was honestly terrified. He continued to get rougher and I decided to pull away. I wanted to stop, but he didn't care. He began to trail kisses down my neck, and the more I resisted, the less he listened.

"Elliot," I whispered, "I want to stop." But it didn't work, he just continued to kiss me, saying it was what we both wanted. Fear filled my body and when I began to scream, he immediately covered my mouth with his hand. Just when I thought I had no chance of escaping, Austin burst in the door.

"Sorry, I forgot my wa-." When he saw the scene in front of him, he trailed off. He practically lunged for Elliot and yanked him off me. I saw a fury in his eyes that I had never seen before, and he spoke with venom.

"What the hell do you thing you're doing? he questioned, before raising his fist and punching Elliot square in the face. I gasped in shock and before I knew it, the two were in an all out fight. I tried to intervene, begged them to stop, but there was nothing I could do.

The fight ended with Elliot sporting a black eye, a broken nose and a split lip, while Austin had one or two bruises on his cheek. It was clear who won that fight.

Before Elliot left, Austin grabbed him and hissed, "Don't you dare ever touch Ally again. She is way to good for you." As soon as he was gone, I threw myself at Austin and wrapped my arms around his neck in a warm hug. I moved my lips to his ear and gently whispered, "thank you." I felt Austin shiver as I spoke, and I couldn't help but smirk.

And that is a day that I will remember for the rest of my life, because it is the day that Austin Moon became my best friend, and even though I had no idea yet, he would become so much more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews guys, you're amazing. I really love your feedback, so if you read my story, please review!**

**I will warn you in advance, the majority of this story will consist of Austin and Ally as a couple, not the chase, so of you're not into the whole mushy relationship stuff, you shouldn't read on! **

**thanks, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Ally's POV

It had been three weeks since Austin and I had become friends, and honestly, things couldn't have been going better. My grades were good, I had made two amazing new friends (Austin and Dez) and winter break was in two weeks.

As I walked back from music history class, I heard the pounding of footsteps behind me, and turned around just in time to stop Austin from running straight into the back of me.

"Alls," he exclaimed, "I need your help urgently. I have a huge music theory exam tomorrow, and I am so going to flunk it. I completely forgot to study since the last few days have been hectic. Please help me!"

I looked at him in exasperation and rolled my eyes. He had spent the last week doing nothing, he could easily have studied. I hesitated, ready to refuse, but as soon as I looked into his eyes, my resilience melted.

"Fine." I sighed, completely thrown when I felt Austin lung at me, attacking me in a hug. I stiffened, but quickly relaxed into his arms, sighing in content. A blush covered my cheeks, and I soon felt Austin grab my arm and drag me to the study room.

* * *

An hour later I was slumped on a bean bag in the study room, ready to pull my own hair out. Trish and Dez were at the other side of the room, arguing for the thousand time that day, and no matter how hard I tried, I could not get Austin's attention. He continued to drum on the table with two spoons from our coffees, stating that it was duty to check out every hot new girl at the school.

I scooted my bean bag towards him and threw a solid punch at his arm, grinning when he yelped in pain. For such a petite person, i could really pack a punch. Good thing I only believe in violence during desperate times, which this was.

I looked at Austin, and forced his head to the book, placing a pen in his hand. "Focus." I stated sternly, earning an eye roll from Austin. but he did as he was told.

We continued to read from the book, until suddenly I felt Austin's eyes on mine. I looked up from the book, only then realizing how close we were. Our noses were practically touching, and his breath tickled my lips.

I stared into his eyes as he let out a strangled, "Ally...". Before I could stop myself, I began to lean in, my eyes fluttering closed. Just as our lips touched, and I felt electricity shoot through me, something round and hard hit me in the back of the head.

I quickly pulled away from Austin, and looked over to see him rubbing the back of his neck nervously., avoiding eye contact. I cleared my throat and looked in the direction the object came from, my eyes landing on Dez. He gave me a sheepish grin before opening his mouth. "Foosball?" he inquired, leading to Austin jumping up and running over to Dez, ready to play.

I sighed. So much for a study session.

* * *

Austin's POV

I made my way back to the dorm room after an intense Foosball game, thought of Ally running through my mind. I wanted to kiss her so bad in that moment, it hurt. But that idiot Dez ruined it. I know he's my best friend, but I couldn't help but hate him for a split second.

I unlocked the door to the room to find a sleeping Ally on her bed, sheets spread around her, covered in lyrics and music notes. She looked beautiful l in that moment, so peaceful and calm not a care in the world.

Of course, I chose that moment to tripo over my guitar and fall to the floor, causing Ally to bolt upwards. I winced and mouthed an apology to her, instantly feeling bad. She merely shrugged and patted the spot beside her.

I obediently sat, waiting for her to speak. "I, Ally Dawson," she began, " have just realized how little I know about you Austin Moon. So I would like to propose a game of 20 questions, to be answered honestly and fairly. Nothing heavy, just basic things best friends should know about each other."

Her smile was so adorable as she finished her sentence that I couldn't say no. She squealed as I nodded my head, and moved to face me on the bed.

* * *

Ally's POV

An hour later, and I felt I knew more about Austin than I did about myself. His favorite colour is yellow, favorite food is pancakes, he wants to be an overnight Internet sensation, he can't write songs to save his life, he wont kiss a girl unless it means something, and he secretly loves stuffed animals.

That night, we questioned each other until my eyes began to drop shut. We were leaning against the back of my bed, and I just couldn't stop myself from leaning into Austin's shoulder. It looked so warm and inviting. At first I felt him stiffen, but he soon relaxed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, nuzzling into my hair. Finally comfortable, I fell into a deep sleep, thinking about a certain blond haired boy.

* * *

Austin's POV.

I woke to the feeling of someone's small hand pressed against my chest, and I sighed in content. I opened my eyes and looked down to see a sleeping Ally, practically stuck to my side, and I couldn't help but smile at her small form. She looked beautiful at that moment, and I could honestly say my heart skipped a beat. I continued to stare at her until her eyes fluttered open to meet mine. I turned away, the tips of my ears turning red, and she giggled.

"Morning Aus," she smiled shyly snuggling further into my chest.

"Hey Alls. Comfy?" I mocked, causing her to blush and hit me with her pillow. And just like that the peaceful atmosphere was ruined, an all out war ensuing. Feathers flew everywhere as we tumbled across the bed, pelting each other with pillows. I finally pinned Ally down, sitting on her stomach, holding her wrists above her head.

The room fell silent, only the sound of our heavy breathing to be heard. And in that moment, as i stared into Ally's eyes, I came to the realization that I was falling hard for this girl.

So I did the only rational thing I could think of in that moment. I kissed her, hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

My eyes widened as I felt Austin's lips on mine. One minute we were wrapped up in an intense game of 20 questions, and the next I was being attacked by his lips. And the weirdest part- I kissed him back.

He bit my lip, causing me to gasp and he used this as an oppurtunity to slip phis tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance as I slid my hands under his shirt to feel his rock hard abs. His hands roamed my body, and after a five minute make-out session, I came to my senses and pulled away.

He gave me a sheepish smile, and opened his mouth to speak, but I shushed him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? How dare you? We just became friends, and now this. You're ruining everything. Why would you do that?," I fumed.

" I-I don't, I don't know." he whispered, causing me to flare up yet again.

"What do you mean you don't know? Of course you know Austin. How could you not know. You can't just kiss someone without reason. Now answer my question." I hissed.

Austin nervously scratched the back of his neck before opening his mouth to speak.

" Because I- I.. because... because I really like you." he blurted out, blushing furiously. My mouth fell open in shock, and I stared into his eyes, to find any traces of a lie, but could find none.

"You- you like me?" I asked, totally shocked. "You can't like me. Four years ago you broke my heart. You left me Austin, and now you think that things can just go back to the way they were? How could I ever trust you again? How could I ever be with you again?"

"Alls, four years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life, letting you go. And I'll always regret it. But you have to trust me. I've changed, you've changed, and I really want to be with you... I understand how you feel, but I've been working on a song for you that will hopefully explain everything."

_I've been here before a few times_  
_And I'm quite aware we're dying_  
_And your hands they shake with goodbyes_  
_And I'll take you back if you'd have me_  
_So here I am I'm trying_  
_So here I am are you ready_

_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you_  
_Always_  
_Kiss you taste you all night_  
_Always_

_And I'll miss your laugh your smile_  
_I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me_  
_I'm so sick of fights I hate them_  
_Lets start this again for real_

_So here I am I'm trying_  
_So here I am are you ready_  
_So here I am I'm trying_  
_So here I am are you ready_

_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you_  
_Always_  
_Kiss you taste you all night_  
_Always_  
_Touch you feel you_  
_Always_  
_Kiss you taste you all night_  
_Always_

_I've been here before a few times_  
_And I'm quite aware we're dying_

_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you_  
_Always_  
_Kiss you taste you all night_  
_Always_  
_Touch you feel you_  
_Always_  
_Kiss you taste you all night_  
_Always._

He finished singing the last note of the song, and my heart melted. How was he able to do that? One minute we're enemies, than we're friends, and now I actually think I may like him. I mean it's crazy. I just hope he won't end up breaking my heart yet again.

"Well, Austin Moon," I said with a small smile, "I think that I'm starting to feel the same way, and I guess being your girlfriend wouldn't totally suck."

With that he broke out in a grin, responding, "Suck? It's gonna beb totally awesome." He followed by engulfing me in a massive hug, nuzzling my hair. I buried myself into his chest, sighing in content.

* * *

We walked through the halls, hands intertwined, and I don't think I'd ever been happier. It had been a week since Austin and I started dating, and it was probably the best week of my life. We reached our usual table in the cafeteria, and we sat opposite each other, never allowing our hands to break contact.

I leaned over the table and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. He smiled at me questioningly, but never pulled away. My eyes fluttered closed, and our lips touched. Somehow, to me, every kiss felt like the first, truly magical. Austin cupped my cheek with his hand, and we slowly pulled away, smiling.

"So I need to ask you something." I stated, causing him to look up from his food that we ordered.

"Anything." he answered simply, and I took a breath in.

"Will you come with me to San Francisco for Winter break to meet my parents?" I questioned, looking doubtful.

"Babe, why are you so nervous to ask me. Of course I'll go with you. It'll be awesome. Two whole weeks of me and you, away from school work, projects, Trish and Dez arguing. Do I need to go on?" he said, eyebrows raised.

I squealed with delight, causing him to chuckle, and I gave him a quick kiss. "You're the best." I smiled, and Austin smirked, responding, " I know."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my food, smiling to myself with delight.

* * *

I screamed in frustration as I emptied my wardrobe's entire content onto my bed. Austin was taking me on our first official date, and I needed something to wear. I had spent the last two hours searching for the perfect outfit, but nothing seemed good enough. I flung myself onto the bed and sighed. I knew what had to be done. I pulled out my cell and quickly texted Trish, begging for her help.

I had barely pressed send when she burst through the door, panting heavily.

I stared, open mouthed. " How did you do that? The door has a lock."

She just grinned before saying."I have my ways. Now take a seat so I can work my magic."

* * *

An hour later, I was staring in the mirror, totally shocked. This could not be me. I was completely in awe. My hair was curled and then pinned in a messy bun, and I was wearing a red strappy dress, with killer 6 inch heels. My make-up was perfect, not too little, not too much, and my clutch bag and jewellery matched perfectly.

I turned to Trish and engulfed her in a massive hug, squealing with joy.

"You totally saved me T. I owe you one." I gushed, overwhelmed.

" You look amazing Alls. I can't wait to hear all about it. But right now, I have to go yell at Dez for no reason. It's just what I do." she stated, and with that she stormed out of the room, leaving the door on it's hinges.

Seconds later, Austin entered the room, looking cool as always, wearing a black blazer, white tee and jeans with chains. He looked me up and down and smiled, causing me to blush.

"Ally," he started, " you look incredible. I mean you always look beautiful, but tonight... Woah."

I smiled sheepishly and leaned in to kiss him, quickly, but passionately. With that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, smiling the whole time.

As we walked through the car park to his car, he glanced at me and asked, " By the way, what the hell happened to our door?"

"It's a long story." I responded simply.

"Involving Trish?" he guessed, and I nodded my head. "Of course it's involving Trish. Who else?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, keep em coming. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the song used is Always by Blink 182. Please keep reading and reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the song.**

**I'll update sometime before Monday. **

**Bye. xx**


End file.
